Puzzles
by nasjam97
Summary: Wallace Rudolph West was the hardest puzzle that Dick had ever tried to solve. But it hadn't always been that way; In fact, to Dick, Wally used to be the easiest person in the world to read. So easy to read that it had almost felt like Dick knew his every thought. But then something happened, something changed and Wally was absent.. warning: implied child abuse
Wallace Rudolph West was the hardest puzzle that Dick had ever tried to solve. But it hadn't always been that way; In fact, to Dick, Wally used to be the easiest person in the world to read. So easy to read that it had almost felt like Dick knew his every thought. But then something happened, _something_ changed and Wally was absent, and suddenly Dick couldn't read him the same way anymore. It was like 'the book of Wally' had been closed for good and Dick didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. Which was why Dick was determined to find out what had change, what was different, what was _wrong_.

That was how Dick found himself on a barstool by the kitchen counter in the cave. His back leaning against the counter as his eyes were carefully trained on the redhead in the couch, the redhead in question didn't seem to have notice how intensely he was being watched. Wally sighed quietly and sank further into the green couch cushions, Dick's eyes narrowed. This was what it had come to; since Wally had avoided and ignored all possible questions Dick had come up with, watching for a far in a desperate attempt to figure the other teen out would have to do. Only it didn't do, because so far Dick hadn't noticed anything, not even the slightest hint to what was going on with his best friend.  
He sighed and leaned back against the counter as he watched Wally stand up and stretched his back a little, a small whimper left the speedsters lips and Dick instantly frowned

"You good?" he asked as he got off of his chair as he looked Wally up and down. Wally flinched a little at the sound of the younger teen's voice but he turned to him with a smile. Awkward and obviously fake.

"Yeah, of course. Yeah" he said but it really wasn't hard to see through that lie, however Wally didn't give Dick a chance to answer him before he was gone. Dick sat back down on the stool and sighed heavily before spinning to face the counter. His forehead met the hard surface of the counter with a dull thud as he groaned.

Dick was pretty sure he'd never been this frustrated before in his life, because even nearly a month later Wally was still distant. It was creating a rift between them and it was driving Dick insane.  
Maybe that was why he had decided to spend Saturday night at the cave even though he usually didn't; To make sense of things, or well, try to make sense of things at least.  
The cave was completely empty. He didn't know where M'gann and Superboy were but it hardly mattered, the quieter the better. It would make it easier to think. He was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, his sunglasses resting on the bedside table and his arms spread out on either side of him as he tried to think. Dick let out a long breath from his nose as he closed his eyes, the silence was not as effective as he hoped to help him think. He sighed deeply as he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Maybe the easiest way to find out what was going on with wally would be to just confront him head on about it…  
As if on cue the zetatubes announced Wally's arrival and Dick frowned as he stood up slowly, Wally being in the cave on Saturday night made just as little sense as Dick being there, maybe even less. Saturday was family night at the West household, wasn't it? Didn't Wally always say so?

Dick had just stepped out of his room when he heard Wally's door open, followed by the door to the connected bathroom. He swallowed hard as he moved with soft footsteps towards Wally's room, his heart was pounding though he wasn't completely sure why. The door to Wally's room was still wide open and Dick took a deep breath as he stepped inside. He bit his lip as he noticed the bathroom door just slightly open, he frowned a little as he took a few steps towards it. His feet moving quietly, almost like they weren't touching the floor at all. He reached his hand out to gently poke the door open with the tips of his fingers.  
Wally didn't notice, and he didn't move from his spot leaned over the sink, his back turned to Dick and his breathing hitched and uneven as if he was struggling to breath correctly. Broken ribs, Dick's mind stated for him as Wally seemed to try to straighten his back a little. Wally raised his head and his eyes met Dick's in the mirror, the jade colored eyes widened instantly. The area around Wally's left eye had a nasty purple/yellow tint to it; the bruise already healing. And there was an already fading mark on his cheek bone, most likely from some kind of ring Dick decided. The younger teen swallowed thickly as Wally turned around to face him completely, he looked small, scared, broken. In Dick's mind it all suddenly fell into place. He felt angry at himself for not figuring it out, he must have looked angry because Wally swiftly averted his eyes and tried clearing his throat a little.

"H-hey Rob-" Wally started but was quickly interrupted, Dick hadn't even been aware he'd been moving until he had his arms around Wally, gently to not hurt him further. Dick cursed himself in his head. In hindsight it had been obvious, Dick knew all the signs; Wally becoming more distant, jumpier, bruises he's say came from every other run in with a villain in central or keystone but didn't really seem to add up, the times with the team when Wally'd make up lame excuses after lame excuses on why he need to get home early. Wally fell limp in Dick's arms and pressed his face against Dick's neck.

"it's okay" Wally mumbled brokenly against Dick's skin but the younger didn't believe him for a second.  
"it's not. It's not okay, Wally" He said softly as he moved a hand to carefully run his fingers through Wally's hair. Wally let out a small noise, something halfway between a sob and a wince.

They didn't say anything else, Dick knew that they had to talk about it soon, but for the time being nothing else needed to be said. He only kept holding Wally close, running his fingers through his hair as he felt Wally's hands shaking when he moved them to Dick's lower back. He pressed them against the warmth of Dick's back but they kept shaking.


End file.
